


Strictly Ballroom

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [17]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Ball, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Haymaker's Jig, Kissing, Polka, Reader-Insert, Waltzing, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: Morgan drags Reid along for a ballroom lesson.Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to make requests in the comments. :)A/N: I know, I know. Another dancing fic. I'm on a dancing kick, I guess. I really like how this one turned out though.





	Strictly Ballroom

“Come on, Reid. You gotta help me,” Morgan says, straightening his collar by the mirror.

“Since when do you need help with women?” Reid teases, lounging on a chair.

“Look, this girl is really into dancing, and I want to dance with her.”

“So, dance with her? What do you need me for?”

“I have to take lessons first. She isn’t into club dancing, she likes ballroom. I don’t want to go to the lessons alone.”

Reid laughs. “What about Rossi or Hotch? I’ll bet Rossi could even teach you.”

“Reid, I want someone who is as new to it as me.”

“You want me to look more clumsy than you so you look good?”

Morgan turns away from the mirror. “No, I want my friend to support me in my endeavors. Besides, the music is more your style, and there will be women there.”

“I don’t know, Morgan. Doesn’t seem to be worth it. And all the pathogens that get past from dancing...”

“What if I do an exchange? If you come to the lesson with me tonight, I will help get you out of the next night of clubbing. I’ll back up all your excuses and stave off Garcia for you. Besides, you can wash your hands, can’t you?"

Reid purses his lips considering. Getting out of a night of clubbing scot-free would be nice, and ballroom dancing did involve classical music. He could be a wallflower the whole night, just there in spirit. “Fine, I’ll go. But you owe me”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks, kid. I can’t imagine going dancing alone.”

Reid could imagine it easily, but he said nothing. “We’ll need to drop by my place so I can change.”

\---

Reid changed into a purple ensemble at his apartment. It’s a lesson, not a ball, but he figures it doesn’t hurt to dress up. Morgan is wearing a white button up shirt (with many buttons undone) and slacks. Reid opts for a similar look with a purple button up (one button undone) and matching pants.

The instruction is held in a huge ballroom. Reid is surprised by it, but assumes there must be a regular ball here. The ceiling is high, and the huge room is divided into sections by off-white archways. The main area is the largest, with smaller, almost private dancing areas to the side. The archways are huge, so the sections beyond are visible, but it gives them a cozy feeling. The floor is a pale gold marble, polished by many feet. A stage has been erected, and there is a live band tuning their instruments, but a black boom box rests on the foot of the stage.

Most people are dressed informally, but with a flare of style. Reid is happy he chose to change. His current outfit works better than the work clothes he had been wearing.

“What kind of lesson is this?” Reid whispers to Morgan.

“A fancy one, apparently.” Morgan replies.

A woman who has gracefully aged into her forties calls the room to attention. She is wearing a simple blue dress that drapes over her gracefully, and her long graying hair is loose past her shoulders. “Hello everyone. My name is Nomi. I will be your instructor for today. Please feel free to stay for the informal ball. Instruction will go from 7 until 9, with breaks, and the ball will go from 9 until the band decides they are done playing.”

Laughter scatters through the crowd, but Reid becomes worried. “This is a ball?” he hisses to Morgan.

“I guess so. Don’t worry kid, we can leave when the instruction is done if you are uncomfortable.”

Reid can’t imagine being comfortable enough to stay, but he feels reassured. As long as Morgan wasn’t dragging him into a trap.

“Alright, find a partner, and I will teach you a basic waltz,” Nomi says.

Reid slides out of the group and finds a good place to lean on the wall. Morgan pairs off with an attractive woman immediately. Everyone else pairs off, and Reid is content. No one can make him dance if there is no one to dance with.

Nomi eyes him from the front of the room, but says nothing, until you run into the lesson.

“Sorry I’m late, Nomi!” You say, only slightly out of breath.

“Welcome, Y/N. So glad you could join us.” Nomi smiles, and there isn’t a touch of sarcasm in her voice. “That young man in the corner still needs partner. Can you help him out?”

Spencer feels himself blanch. He didn’t think he would actually be dancing with anyone.

You bound over to him, mostly oblivious to his nervousness. “Hi there, my name is Y/N. What’s yours?” You hold a hand out for him.

“Um, hello. I’m Spencer. Nice to meet you.” He gives you an awkward wave.

“Don’t worry, my dear. I don’t bite.” You give him a dazzling smile.

“I didn’t think you did… I just… I don’t really dance.” Spencer was torn though. He would love dance with you, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

“Don’t worry! It’s easy, and I will be here for you the entire time. I don’t judge. Besides, why would you be here if you didn’t want to learn how to dance?”

“My friend dragged me.” He gestures to Morgan, already flirting with his dancing partner. Reid wonders if he will forget the girl he was learning to waltz for. Maybe, there isn’t a girl yet, but he knew there would be some at this event.

“Well, I can make it fun for you, promise. Maybe you’re here for a reason?”

“To learn to dance?”

“No, to dance with me!” You grin at him, and wink.

He is oblivious to your flirting. “I will try, but I’m not… I don’t dance.” He was going to say, “I’m not coordinated,” but decided against it.

“You’ve said. Don’t worry. I’ll help you.” You put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you new to this too?”

“No, I’m the assistant instructor.”

He balks, escaping your hand. “Then you need to help Nomi teach!”

“I am. I’ll teach you. Private lesson, no extra cost.”

“Why?”

“Because you are shy, and I bet you would be a great dancer.”

Spencer thinks about it for a moment, trying to decide if he believes you. Finally, he relents. “Promise you won’t laugh.”

Your face becomes serious. “Of course not. Come on.” You lead him through the arches to one of the side rooms. “We’ll still be able to hear the music in here. Now, let’s get into position. Do you want to lead, or follow?"

He thinks for a moment. “Lead?”

“Alright, put your left arm around my waist and hold the small of my back. You will use this arm to lead me. It is your job to make sure I don’t run into things. I will put my right arm on your shoulder. Then, we will hold hands with our free hands. You use your right arm to direct me, and the left to keep me close to you and away from everything else. Got it?”

His arms lay at his sides for a moment, unsure of what to do. “Keep you close to me?”

“Yeah, ballroom is done body to body.”

“What happened to arm’s length?!”

You try not to laugh. You promised you wouldn’t. “That is a rule for kids at school dancing. Ballroom is different. If you are uncomfortable, we can do arm’s length.”

He thinks, his eyes wandering around the room. His hands open and close, and he shifts in  place. “No, let’s do it right.” He is sure he will make a fool of himself, but he can at least start off correctly.

“If you are sure.” You put your arms about where they need to be, adjusting for his height.

He closes the gap between you, gingerly tucking his arm around your waist. Your fingers interlace, and you see him up close. His huge, brown eyes are wide with nerves, but beautiful. His shaggy curls effortlessly frame his face, bringing out the strong bones of his jaw and cheeks. You are tempted to kiss him, but only for a moment. You are an instructor first.

“Am I doing this right?” He asks.

You shake your head from the distraction. “Yes. You can hold me closer, but this is a good start.”

He tightens his grip, and you are pressed against his lithe form. “Is that better?”

“Perfect,” you breathe. You force yourself to focus. “The basic time for waltzes is 3/4. When dancing, you count time like this. One two three, two two three, three two three, four two three. That is where the box step comes from. It is the basic step of a waltz. Are you familiar with it?”

“Yes. I learned in high school.” He remembers how terrible it was. He was so much younger than everyone. Whoever he was forced to dance with was usually cruel.

You can tell something is up, so you say, “Well, if you already know how to do that, we can move to something more fun, okay?”

He nods, relieved.

“Alright, I am going to lead for a moment, so I can show you. Then, you can try.”

“Sounds good.”

You switch your arms around, and show him where to put his. You have led and followed equally, so the change doesn’t bother you. When you are in position, you take him through a basic turn. It’s like a box step, but in a circle. You count out loud, and he counts with you. He follows you well, but is unsure of what to do with his feet.

You drop your arms and step back, lifting your skirt so he can better see your feet. “Watch this. It can be hard to remember, but if you count in your head it will help. Think of it like this. Move step step. Move step step. The step step is in one place, the move takes you to a new area of the room. You can count time as “move step step" if it helps.” As you explain, you make a tight circle on the floor. At the end, you do a spinning flourish for fun, hoping to show him what can be done with the dance.

He watches you intently, memorizing your foot pattern. After several beats, he follows, managing a circle in perfect time.

“Very good! See, I told you would be a good dancer!”

He blushes and gives you a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Are you ready to try leading me?”

“No, but let’s do it anyway.”

You stand in front of him, arms out and ready. He pulls you close to him without hesitation, giving you a smile. He knows he has gotten it right.

You count out loud, and he leads you in a tight circle. Nerves are still working to defeat him, but you relax, and let him see you are enjoying yourself. As you spin, he calms down. The circle gets wider, and after some time, he is taking you around the room. He only steps on your feet once. He is embarrassed, but you tell him it happens all the time and that he is doing really well. This boosts his confidence once more, and he falls back into the dance effortlessly.

Both of you find yourselves enjoying it immensely, simply spinning around the room. After half an hour, break is called. You are reluctant to break away (and he is too), but you separate. You go get some water, and he goes to Morgan.

\---

“I saw you dancing with that cutie! Are you having fun, pretty boy?”

Reid can’t help but smile. “Yes, actually, I am. She is really nice, and I am already getting better.”

“And looks like you got some  _ private _ lessons.” Morgan waggled his eyebrows.

“Come on, Morgan, it isn’t like that.” Reid gave him a gentle shove. In his mind, he hoped it was going in that direction, but he can’t say that in front of Morgan.

“Ooookay. Do you think we’ll stay for the ball?”

“I don’t know. We’ll see.”

\---

After the break, Spencer finds you in your private dancing spot. “So glad you came back,” you say.

“I wanted to at least finish the lesson.” He puts his arms in position, and you slide up against him.

Music is playing now, so you let him get used to finding the beat without you counting out loud. He is hesitant again, and you can see anxiety playing across his face. His is focused on his own feet, and his tongue is caught between his lips as he focuses.

By the end of the song, he has found his rhythm again. As his fears melt away, he becomes almost graceful as he spins you around the room.

“Are you ready to try something a little harder?” you ask.

“Do you think I am ready?” He asks, his eyes snapping to meet yours.

“I do. You are a fast learner, Spencer.”

“I have been told that. I just didn’t think it would work for… this. What were you thinking?”

“It’s easier if I show you.” You pull away from his embrace, pushing your reluctance away. You can hold him again in just a moment.

The next song has started, and you show him a basic spin. You take his right hand in your left and spin away from him. One two three out and two two three back in. You love spins, and you feel yourself grinning.

Seeing how much you love it, he immediately wants to replicate it. “How do I fit that in with the dance?”

“When you want to do a turn, you loosen your grip on my waist to alert me to it. You then guide me into the turn with your guiding hand. It is custom for me to turn under your arm, so it’s lucky that you are so tall. Then, you guide me back, and I slide back into the first position.”

“Can you show me?”

“Of course.” You take the lead, and spin him around the floor for a few beats. He follows wonderfully, and you think about teaching him to follow as well. You would love to spin him around the room.

You squeeze his waist once, and let go, guiding him into the turn. He follows easily, and ducks into the turn so he doesn’t hit your arm. He spins once, and slides back into you. A grin splits his face as he goes, and in his joy, he crashes against your body on the return.

“Sorry! Sorry!” he says.

“No, no! That was perfect! I’m glad you liked it. Sometimes, dancing involves minor crashes.” You laugh, pulling him against you.

His grin dies a little at your laughter, but returns when you meet his gaze. “Oh, you weren’t being sarcastic.”

“Of course not.”

You lead him through a few more simple turns so he can get the hang of it. You even show him how the lead can do a turn, spinning as the follow comes back. By the end, you are both giggling.

“Alright, I want to try,” he says.

You place your hand on his shoulder, and he pulls you in close. His earlier shyness is all but gone, and he meets your gaze with determined eyes.

He starts with normal steps, leading you around the room. When you feel the gentle squeeze, you prepare for the turn. He leads you around, letting you spin twice before pulling you back. You are a little dizzy, and your body collides with his. He lets out an  _ oof _ , and you giggle.

“Sorry. I told you it happens.” You are so close to him, his lips inches from yours as he leans over. You almost kiss him, but he rights himself.

“It’s alright. I just hope you didn’t do it on purpose to get back at me.”

“I would never!” you reply, fake offense painting your voice.

He laughs, and spins you away. You dance endlessly, and he gets better with each song. Soon he is trying his own moves, creating new ways to dance to the music. You are enraptured, and his smile carries you through.

At the next break, you warn him. “After this break, the ball will begin. Are you going to stay?”

“Yeah, I think I will. I’m sure Morgan wants to stay, and I have really enjoyed this.”

“That’s wonderful!” you say, and wrap your arms around him. He balks for a moment, but hugs you back. You have been dancing with each other for a long time, a hug isn’t much different, right?

\---

You spend the next break chatting together. He tells you of his work for the FBI, and you talk about teaching ballroom and your other odd jobs. You are sad to learn that he is gone for weeks at a time, but chide yourself. You don’t know where this is going.

You begin dancing again as soon as the music starts. You show him different techniques and different ways of leading. He picks up each rapidly, and leads you with ease. You are saddened by the thought that he can easily lead someone else, but say nothing. If he wants to dance with someone else, that is his choice.

As it gets closer to nine, the main ballroom starts to fill up, and other couples filter into the side wings to practice. Suddenly, you and Spencer aren’t alone. He tenses up a bit, but you pull him back.

“Don’t worry, Spencer. No one is watching us, and you are doing great.”

He relaxes a little, but there is a tightness you fear won’t leave him.

The ball begins with a flourish, and Nomi welcomes everyone. Morgan gives Spencer a look, nodding to the door, but Spencer shakes his head. “I’m staying,” he mouths.

Morgan grins, and turns back to the party, happy that Spencer is enjoying himself.

“Spencer…” you start, “I would be more than happy to dance with you for the whole night, but you can dance with other women, if you would like.”

He spins you away from him before pulling you back against his body. His face is inches from yours as he whispers, “I don’t want to dance with anyone else.”

Your heart flutters in your chest, and you again think about kissing him, but the next song starts, and he pulls you away.

You dance through song after song, only pausing to get water. Each of the songs are classical, and Spencer finds the beat without trouble. Some of the songs are polkas, and you lead Spencer through these, bouncing around the room with glee. He seems content to follow you through those, so you don’t teach him how to lead a polka. Everything is perfect, then the first break for the band comes up, and someone puts a CD in the boombox.

_ Breathe  _ by Anna Nalick comes on. The song is 3/4 time, but it is modern. You spin to a stop. This song is much slower than the others, and Spencer is hesitant.

“Do you want to stop?”

“Is this in the right time?” he asks.

“It is, it’s just… slow.”

“Can… Would you be willing to lead?”

“Oh, yeah! Sure.” You pull him against you and lead him in the slow waltz. 

As the song continues, you find yourself spinning slowly, not moving as far around the room. You lay your head on his chest, and he stiffens for a moment. You are about to pull away, but he pulls your shoulder into him, and rests his chin on your head. You find heaven in this position, and rock slowly among the other couples.

When the song ends, he pulls away. “Sorry.”

“No… I… I didn’t mind. I mean, I started it..." you say, unable to meet his gaze, “D- Do you want to, uh, take a break?”

“No…”

You look up into his eyes, his gorgeous brown eyes. “Me neither.”

Neither of you say anything for a moment, afraid to break the spell of the moment. The next song starts, a classic waltz, and you both fall into your positions. You leave the moment behind.

Nomi calls the return of the band, and says the next dance will be The Haymaker’s jig.

“What’s that?” Spencer asks.

“Oh, it’s a set dance. They call the actions as they happen, and we face each other with a line of leads and follows.”

He considers your facial expression. “Do you like set dances? Do you like this dance?”

“Yes, but I could find someone else if you aren’t comfortable.”

He turns to face the forming lines in the main hall. You can’t tell what he is feeling, but he is torn. He really wants to dance with you, but he is afraid of this new dance and dancing in front of everyone.

“Is it hard?” he finally asks.

“No, it’s really easy. I promise.”

“Alright, let’s do it then.”

You grin despite yourself and take his hand, leading (dragging) him to the main floor. Morgan winks at Spencer as he walks past, and Spencer glares at him.

“Your friend is quite a tease,” you comment.

“You have no idea.”

You find a spot at the center of a set of four and put him on the lead side. “You can watch the first two rounds to get a feel for it. Just relax, everyone here had to learn it at some point, and mistakes happen. No one will judge you.”

Spencer has suddenly found himself in terrible position. It was one thing to dance with you where no one could see, but there were a lot of people here watching.  He takes a deep breath.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” you say.

“What are the steps?”

“First, the lines hold hands. We all walk forward for two beats and then back for two beats. Then the lead couple, the couple at the head of the group, and the end couple dance together. Lead man and end woman go, then lead woman and end man. First you spin by right hands or arms, then left, then both arms, and finally no arms. Then the lead couple weaves through the line, and leads the zipper. Just follow the person in front of you for that part, and I will help you too.”

“It sounds complicated,” he says, frowning.

“Just watch, and you’ll see. They call each time too.”

“Okay…”

The dance begins, and you take hands with the women next you. Spencer does the same. You walk two paces towards him, and couples on either side kiss, either on the cheek or the lips. Spencer’s eyes widen, but you whisper, “That’s optional, Spencer.”

You take two paces back, and do it again. Spencer looks like he is going to lean in to kiss your cheek, but you are pulled away before he has a chance.

He watches the first lead couple carefully, and he begins to understand it. He doesn’t relish holding hands with so many strangers, but it does look like fun. The spinning leaves both people laughing, and everyone just messes around. One of the leads makes a mistake, but the follow just smiles and helps him through it. Watching that makes Spencer feel much better.

When it is his turn to lead, you guide him, reminding him which hand to use. The woman on the end is helpful, recognizing his nerves and helping him through the turns. Your partner this round is incredibly fun, and sends you spinning back to your spot in line each time. You find yourself giggling, even though you almost fall once.

With the no arms spin, you pretend to be angry with your partner, and he follows suit. You both stomp around each other, refusing to make eye contact as you turn. Then you lead Spencer through the weave. Everyone is super sweet, and Spencer is laughing by the time you find him at the end.

You lead him to the front through the center of the lines, and cast off to go around them. He is grins wildly at you. “This is a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

When you make it back to your original place in line, the song ends, and everyone departs. The leads hook arms with the follows and escort them to the edge of the floor. Spencer follows suit. When you reach the sidelines, he gives you a goofy bow, smiling.

“Do you want to keep dancing?” you ask.

“Only if you want to.”

The next waltz begins, and you pull him onto the floor. His grin never leaves, and he doesn’t seem to care you are still on the main floor. Morgan gives him looks, but Spencer ignores him. His eyes are only for you.

\---

The ball ends at around one. You and Spencer dance together all night. He is in surprisingly good shape, but you are sure he will be sore tomorrow. You know you will be sore tomorrow. You go dancing all the time, but you usually don’t dance through every single song.

As the last song finishes, you are in his arms. You don’t want to leave them, but you know the night must end. You don’t know if you will ever see him again, and that makes your heart hurt.

“Come with me,” you say, pulling him outside.

He follows without question, though many bounce around in his head.

The night is cold, but it feels good on your hot skin. You relish the wind, as does he.

“What is it, Y/N?” Spencer asks.

“Spencer, I had a wonderful time tonight. I would love to do this again. I want to see you again. Would… would that be okay?”

“Definitely. I had a wonderful time with you. And now I know how to dance. I might even be better than Morgan!”

“I bet you are.” You wrap your arms around him, and he hugs you back without hesitation this time. His shirt is soft and he is warm. You feel at home against his chest.

You turn your head to face him, and find him looking down at you. You get on your tippy toes, and lean in for a kiss.

At first, he is unsure of what you are doing, but his lips find yours. The stars sparkle above you, the wind whips your skirt around you, and you kiss Spencer. His kiss is gentle and undemanding. His hand finds your waist, and he pulls you closer. Your fingers trail through his soft brown curls.

“Hey, pretty boy, you out here? It’s time to go!” Morgan calls.

You and Spencer break apart, panting slightly. There is a red tinge to his cheeks, and you want to pull him away from the ball and kiss the red spots redder.

“I’ve got to go, Y/N, but I would love to see you again. Can I have your phone number?”

“Yeah here.” You take his phone from his pocket and type the number in. “Don’t wait three days to contact me, Spencer. Who knows when you will be dragged across the country?”

He takes his phone back and types something for a moment. You feel your phone buzz.

Text received:  
(702) 555-0103  
_ Hey, it’s Spencer. :) _

You grin and pull him in for another kiss. He only pulls away when Morgan calls for him again.

“I’ll see you soon?” he asks.

“Whenever you are available,” you reply, grinning.

\---

“Reid, there you are! I’ve been calling for you.” Morgan gives Reid a once over, noticing his mussed-up hair, ruddy cheeks, and delirious grin. “Oooo, you have a good night, lover boy?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Spencer says.

“You just did!” Morgan says, laughing, “Nice work, kid. Who knew you could dance?”

“She did.” Spencer lets Morgan put an arm around him and lead him to the car. He feels his pocket buzz, and thinks of you. The night went a lot better than planned.


End file.
